Sirius' Boredom
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Sirius is bored.....oh dear. R&R Please!


**I own none of this. Jo Rowling does. **

--------

"Remmy, I'm bored!" sighed Sirius.

"Shh. I'm reading." was Remus' reply.

Sirius stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the crackling fireplace. The common room was quiet.. that was until Sirius had conjured a wireless radio. Music blasted from it. It was the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rida. Now, as this was seventh year at Hogwarts for the Marauders, radios weren't invented yet, neither was the song Sirius was now dancing to. (But that didn't matter, the author wanted it that way!)

"You spin me right round baby, right round!" Sirius was singing loudly, dancing like an idiot.

"SIRIUS!" Remus shouted.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Sirius said. He was quite angry that Remus had ruined his dance.

"Would you do that somewhere else?" Remus asked.

"Fine!" Sirius snatched up the radio and left the common room, slamming the portrait hole on his way out.

0o0o0o0o0

"SIRIUS STOP IT!" James yelled, glaring at Sirius from across the Entrance Hall, where he stood with Lily.

"Nope." Sirius started dancing to 'Right Round' again.

"Sirius Black!" Lily had walked up to him, her wand out and pointed at his forehead.

"GEEZ, fine!" Sirius grabbed up the wireless, carrying it out of the Entrance Hall.

0o0o0o0o0

"You spin my head right round." Sirius sang, dancing like an idiot, _again_.

"What are you doing, Sirius?" Peter asked, walking past Sirius in a corridor filled with giggling girls.

"What does it look like, Wormy? I'm dancing!" And with that, Sirius did a back flip in midair.

"Sirius, you're annoying me! Please stop it." Arthur Weasley shouted. He was wearing his Prefect badge and everything. 'Stupid prat.' Sirius thought, grabbing up the wireless again and striding away.

0o0o0o0o0

"..." Sirius tried tuning the radio, but it wouldn't come on. That was until he turned the dial just right and that stupid high pitched Barbie Girl song turned on. Sirius groaned. He stood outside Dumbledore's office. No one bothered him here. He waited for the song to be over.

That was until.......!

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie wo-o-orld! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Dumbledore burst out of his office, singing and dancing.

Sirius thought he wasn't the idiot anymore. And wow... he wasn't bored. When the song had ended, Dumbledore walked back into his office, like nothing had happened. Sirius picked up the wireless and headed back to the common room.

0o0o0o0o0

"...and then he bursts out of his office and starts singing! And you thought I was mad." Sirius said, a smirk placed upon his face.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Remus asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's not lying..." James said from a corner. He pulled out a camcorder and handed it to Remus.

"...James where'd you get a camcorder with high definition? It's 1977 and I don't think these've been invented yet." Remus stated, taking it from James.

"Just shut up and watch the damn video." said James.

Remus pressed the little play button. On the screen appeared Sirius, walking to Dumbledore's office and sitting the wireless on the floor. There was a cut-scene... then there was Dumbledore, dancing and singing. Remus let out a laugh.

"Come on, Remmy. It's funny! Laugh more!" James said, laughing as he watched the video.

"What I don't get is.. why is Sirius in the background doing all the moves Dumbledore's doing? I mean..Sirius hates the Barbie Girl song.." Remus said, now laughing.

"WHAT?!" Sirius ran over and looked at the video. Sure enough, though he hadn't noticed himself doing it at the time, he was dancing over in a corner beside the radio.

"I'm going to keep this for my kids." James said, laughing.

"Who says you'll have kids?" Sirius said, glaring at James. "You won't be able to have kids after _this_. I highly doubt it."

"OW!" James howled with pain, clutching his crotch. Sirius had kicked him right in the— "QUIT LAUGHING AT ME! IT HURTS!"

Sirius laughed in a bark-like way, Remus couldn't help but fall out of the seat he had been sitting in, and Lily had just walked in to witness the whole thing, then she burst into laughter, tears running down her eyes.

"You still bored, Sirius?" Remus asked from his spot on the floor.

"Not the slightest, Moony." Sirius grinned, turned on the radio, and started to dance again.

Remus, James, Lily, and Peter (who had been sitting in a corner) all groaned. James still held his crotch in pain.

0o0o0o0o0

**Three Years Later**...

"Lily had a boy!" James cried, rushing out of the delivery room at S.T Mungo's.

"Congratulations, Prongs!" Remus said, thumping his friend on the back.

"That's great, mate!" Sirius hugged his best friend.

"Would you like to see him?" James asked them. They both nodded.

**In the delivery room**...

"Lily, can they see him?" James asked, walking over to his wife, who was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Yeah, sure." Lily said. Remus and Sirius walked over, grinning from ear to ear as they looked down at the baby boy.

"You have a name for him, right, James?" Remus asked.

"We're calling him Harry. Lily wouldn't let me name him James. His middle name is James, though." James grinned.

"James, wow. I can't see how you made such a cute kid. Remember the day I kicked you in the—?" Sirius started, but James cut across.

"Shut up, Sirius. You saying it will only make it hurt again." James said warningly.

**Back in the hallway**...

"Remmy —" Sirius started to say, but Remus smacked him upside the head, hard.

"If you say you're bored, I'm never talking to you again." Remus warned.

Sirius shut his mouth, but pulled a wireless radio out of nowhere. But before he could even turn the thing on, Remus pulled out his wand, pointed it at the radio, and said "Avada Kedavra!" When he did, the radio started to smoke, then broke into a thousand tiny pieces.

"You clean that mess up." Remus said, striding away.

Sirius sighed. He was bored..._again_. Well.. wait.. he had a Godson now. He smirked evilly. He could offer to baby-sit for Lily and James. He decided that he would never be bored again.

* * *

Review! (:


End file.
